This invention relates to an index sheet which is printed with a plurality of scenes of small size arranged in at least one row so that an outline of the contents recorded on an image recording medium can be obtained at a glance, a method for making the same, a package comprising the same with an image recording medium, and a container for the same.
There are two types of image recording medium: one is a photographic film which records an image or scene as it is, and the other is represented by a small video floppy, video cassette, video disc, etc. which records an image after first converting it into an electric signal or an optical signal. Generally, photographic film is widely used since this means of image recording and the viewing thereof are simple and convenient. Recently, as video cameras have become widespread and commonly used, video cassettes are also being widely used. Furthermore, there has recently been introduced on the market so-called TV photo system service which records an image once recorded in a printed photograph, on a still video floppy, which for this purpose is also being widely used.
When using an image recording medium such as a still video floppy, a video cassette, a video disc, etc. which records an image by converting it into a signal, if it is desired to see an image or scene recorded thereon, an image regenerating apparatus is used to read out a signal recorded on the image recording medium and show it on a display such as a CRT, etc. Since it is impossible to tell by sight what scenes are recorded on the image recording medium, it is a long and laborious process to find the recording medium on which a desired scene is recorded.
In the case of photographic film, although a scene recorded thereon can be directly seen, since the recorded scene is a negative image, it is rather difficult to tell the difference between the various scenes without very careful observation. In the case of the aforementioned still video floppy, etc., a displayer is utilized for viewing. On the other hand, in the case of photographic film, since a photograph printed therefrom is utilized, it is difficult to determine easily which scenes are recorded thereon when these are stored in an overlapped state.
Generally, a processing laboratory gives the customer a processed photographic negative film and a photograph enlarged and printed therefrom enclosed in an envelope. This photographic negative film is usually cut into several parts each containing several negatives, and inserted in a negative sheath with one or both ends thereof open. Many users keep printed photographs by putting them in an envelope without properly arranging them in an album. When the printed photographs are kept in an envelope in this way, or otherwise kept in an individual container, it is very difficult to tell which prints are in the envelope or other container. Although there is available a roll of developed photographic negative film or a contact print of the negatives, these are all in a horizontally elongated band and are large in size. Accordingly, there is the disadvantage that the contents cannot be seen at a glance and the keeping thereof is inconvenient.